


Flowers and Cacti

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared enjoys taking care of Jensen for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Cacti

Jensen isn't a delicate flower, he's more like a cactus, Jared muses. Doesn't need much looking after, can make his coffee on his own – although mostly Jared makes it since he usually gets up first – entertains himself when there's nothing else to do.

But once in a while Jared just gets the incredible urge to take care of him, like a strong, very manly mother instinct. Especially since Jensen came out of his LASIK surgery with his eyes all red, looking like he's been crying.

Jensen naturally didn't think he needed to be taken care of at first – Jared practically had to fight him for being allowed to come with. They gave Jensen a Valium, though, and now he's all quiet and relaxed, leaning against Jared on the way home. He doesn't even protest that Jared keeps their hands loosely tangled where the taxi driver can't see. It's not like he wants to take advantage of Jensen in his pliant state, but it's nice for a change not to have to deal with the grumbling and the "easy on the PDAs, dude."

At home Jared deposits Jensen on the couch and goes to make a sandwich for both of them. The doctor said Jensen might have some trouble seeing clearly for a while, and Jared's not about to let him saw off a fingertip with a bread knife.

When Jared comes back to the living room, Jensen's laid out sideways on the couch with his feet pulled up and his eyes closed. He isn't stretched out but bent a little awkwardly to leave some space beside his head. For Jared.

Jared puts Jensen's sandwich down on the coffee table and squeezes onto the couch with his own. He shoos away Harley, who's snuffling at Jensen's hand, then eyes Jensen's sandwich.

"No," Jared tells him and Harley trots away.

Jensen doesn't wake up when Jared switches on the TV, or when he puts his empty plate away, then rearranges them so Jensen's head is in Jared's lap.

Later Jensen will bitch about Jared's jeans creasing up his face, claim that Jared let Sadie slobber on his sandwich, and demand that they do some not so sickeningly sweet things like fuck each other's brains out, but for now Jared just enjoys stroking Jensen's hair as he rests.

 

The End


End file.
